A radio operator at a control tower of an airport may communicate with ground crew and air crew via a radio transceiver system from a fixed computing system (e.g., a fixed location computer terminal). The communications at the control tower may be time-sensitive. For example, the radio operator may send a command to the radio transceiver system and may expect an acknowledgement in response. The radio operator may perform an additional action (e.g., resending the command or sending another command) based on information received in the acknowledgement. In order to act in a timely manner, the radio operator may maintain substantially constant proximity with the fixed computing system. As a result, the radio operator's freedom of movement may be restricted. For example, if the radio operator wants to step away from the fixed computing system, another radio operator may have to be available to take his place.